


[Photoset] Новогодний космос

by Mor_Rigan, WTF All Space 2021 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)



Series: WTF All Space 2021 - Челлендж [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Photography, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Новый Год
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mor_Rigan/pseuds/Mor_Rigan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Space%202021
Summary: Как всем известно, в году есть два дня, когда космонавтика скрашивает нам приземленный быт: 12 апреля и Новый год!
Series: WTF All Space 2021 - Челлендж [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159670
Kudos: 32
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF All Space 2021 - Челлендж





	[Photoset] Новогодний космос

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: елочка обретена официально, по программе лесхоза; скажем твердое "нет" стихийной вырубке лесов.

[Посмотреть полноразмерную версию](https://images2.imgbox.com/b8/df/4gu9m5UA_o.jpg)


End file.
